Fletching
Umiejętność zwana Fletchingiem pozwala nam na robienie łuków i strzał. Produkty tej umiejętności są głównie używane w łucznictwie (Ranged). Fletching dostarcza także przedmiotów o dosyć wysokich cenach high-alchów, przez co jest także przydatny przy trenowaniu Magii. Przy wyższym poziomie tej umiejętności, możemy trenować właściwie bez strat, jednak pewien kapitał początkowy może być bardzo użyteczny. Aktualnie minimum aby znaleść się na highscores to poziom 15. Materiały 'General' Making weapons 'Bows' 'Crossbows' Making projectiles 'Arrows' 'Bolts' 'Darts' Making the items Weapons Bows To fletch bows, a player must use a knife on a log to whittle a short bow or long bow of that wood. Then, bow string must be attached to the unstrung bow. Bows, especially Yew longbows and Magic longbows, are frequently high alched as a means of income or magic xp. Players may now gain twice the normal experience per log that is made into a bow (u) with the new Sacred clay fletching knife that is awarded through the minigame, Stealing Creation, it costs 20 points to obtain. However, the knife will disintegrate after 500 uses. Crossbows To make a crossbow, the player must first use a knife with a log to make a Crossbow stock. Then, the player needs to add some crossbow limbs (Made via Smithing). Finally, the player must string it with a Crossbow string. Projectiles Arrows To fletch regular arrows, use a knife on logs to create arrow shafts. Each log yields 15 arrow shafts. Add feathers and arrow heads. Achey logs can be whittled into Ogre arrow shafts. Each achey log yields between 2 and 6 arrow shafts. Four feathers are needed for each shaft. The shafts may be tipped with wolf bone arrow heads or with nails. Ogre shafts tipped with nails are called "brutals" and are especially useful for killing Zogres. Any type of metal may be used for the nails. The following table shows experience per item made, although 15 items are made at a time. 1Broad arrows can be made after buying the knowledge with Slayer reward points. Bolts Bolts are made by using a metal bar at an anvil while you have a hammer in your inventory. This grants smithing experience. The bolts created in this process are unfinished and still require fletching (they need feathers). This part provides the fletching experience. Bolts are also the fastest way of xp and you will not lose much money also great combined with Smithing The following table shows experience per item made and per 10 items made (the amount made per metal bar). *Broad bolts may be made after buying the knowledge with Slayer reward points. Darts You can fletch darts by adding feathers to a smithed dart, noted that finishing Tourist Trap Quest is needed for making these. Training Level advancement See the Fletching training article for a detailed guide on training the Fletching skill. Fletching in the correct environment A one-click bank can provide a minor advantage while fletching. These bank chests are at Castle Wars, the Soul Wars lobby, the Culinaromancer's Chest in Lumbridge castle cellar, the Duel Arena, the island of Neitiznot, and Shantay Pass. At Yanille's bank in world 132, there was a player made fletching guild where people could fletch and talk. The population of the bank has since gone down because of the Unbalanced Trade Removal update on 2 January 2008 which has made it harder to trade supplies for longbows or sell longbows which used to be a popular method of training fletching very quickly. Fletching at one-click banks at minigames is also a very good idea so if you get bored, you can have something to do right away to get away from fletching. Fletching through the Grand Exchange To make a profit by fletching, buy flax (now gp each) and yew logs (now gp each) in the Grand Exchange. Make yew longbows, spinning the flax at whatever wheel you like. The cost to make is + }}, and they sell for . They are in demand now and will sell. You will make - - }} gp per bow. A slightly less profitable method is buying yew logs and bow strings ( ) straight from the Grand Exchange making only - - }} coins. Temporary boosts *You can drink Orange spicy stew for a boost of 6, but this can also lower it by 6. *A Fletching potion will raise your fletching by 3. *A Fletching skillcape will raise your fletching by 1 when operated. 99 Fletching and demonstrating the Fletching skillcape emote.]] Once a player has reached level 99 Fletching, Hickton in Catherby will sell the Fletching cape for 99,000 coins.